cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 1
Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V, keeper of the Book of KND and current Earth representative to the elite Galactic KND. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, he has risen to become one of the greatest KND operatives ever. Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative very seriously, often engaging in missions for days at a time without rest. Biography Numbuh 1 has been said to be born in England before he moved to America at a very young age. He doesn't appear as much as his fellow KND Operatives, but he will be there more often than not. Throughout the show, Numbuh 1 speaks with a noted English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. He is currently dating Numbuh 362 however, but nothing further has been said about their future together. Alongside Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to jump into action and he is quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. He was considered to be a suitable candidate for both Supreme Leader and Global Tactical Officer in the past, but refused both to stay with his friends. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times by Numbuh 362 (who notes that he puts his team before himself) that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. Numbuh 1 is also a huge believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in the legendary Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father, adding further prestige to his already famous reputation. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to also be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults, and that babies come from "baby eggs. Nigel was among the greatest, if not the greatest of KND operatives, defeating the famed Numbuh 274 in single combat, being revealed as the son of the legendary Numbuh 0 and becoming the single earth representative of the GKND. He, along with the rest of Sector V was looked up to by the majority of the KND, whilst also being considered reckless and impulsive by Global Command. Trivia *Numbuh 1's codename is Numbuh 1, because his surname is uno, Spanish for one. *Numbuh 1 is the only member of Sector V who doesn't have a brother or sister. *Numbuh 1 is the only member of Sector V who hasn't been married in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., because of him leaving the Earth for the GKND. *Numbuh 1's most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his leadership, which is bold yet very smooth. *In Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., Numbuh 1 was shown to be a lousy singer. However, in Operation: L.O.V.E. and Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H., it was shown that he can sing just fine. *In Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y., Numbuh 1 is afraid of bugs. *In Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I., Numbuh 1 may have a fear of needles. Gallery Category:Canon Characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Students Category:Sons Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:KND Operatives Category:Nephews Category:Boyfriends